Fifth Doctor - List of Appearances
< Return to Main Article: Fifth Doctor List of Appearances Television Doctor Who Season 18 * Logopolis Season 19 * Castrovalva * Four to Doomsday * Kinda * The Visitation * Black Orchid * Earthshock * Time-Flight Season 20 * Arc of Infinity * Snakedance * Mawdryn Undead * Terminus * Enlightenment * The King's Demons 20th Anniversary Special * The Five Doctor Season 21 * Warriors of the Deep * The Awakening * Frontios * Resurrection of the Daleks * Planet of Fire * The Caves of Androzani Series 7 * The Name of the Doctor 2013 Specials * The Day of the Doctor Audio The Monthly Adventures * The Sirens of Time * Phantasmagoria * The Land of the Dead * Red Dawn * Winter for the Adept * The Mutant Phase * Loups-Garoux * The Eye of the Scorpion * Primeval * Spare Parts * The Church and the Crown * Nekromanteia * Creatures of Beauty * Omega * The Axis of Insanity * The Roof of the World * The Game * Three's a Crowd * The Council of Nicaea * Singularity * The Kingmaker * The Gathering * Circular Time ** Spring ** Summer ** Autumn ** Winter * Renaissance of the Daleks * Exotron * Urban Myths * Son of the Dragon * The Mind's Eye * Mission of the Viyrans * The Bride of Peladon * The Haunting of Thomas Brewster * The Boy That Time Forgot * Time Reef * A Perfect World * The Judgement of Isskar * The Destroyer of Delights * The Chaos Pool * Castle of Fear * The Eternal Summer * Plague of the Daleks * Cobwebs * The Whispering Forest * The Cradle of the Snake * The Demons of Red Lodge and Other Stories ** The Demons of Red Lodge ** The Entropy Composition ** Doing Time ** Special Features * Heroes of Sontar * Kiss of Death * Rat Trap * The Emerald Tiger * The Jupiter Conjunction * The Butcher of Brisbane * The Burning Prince * 1001 Nights ** 1001 Nights ** My Brother's Keeper ** The Interplanetarian ** Smuggling Tales * Eldrad Must Die! * The Lady of Mercia * Prisoners of Fate * 1963: Fanfare for the Common Men * Moonflesh * Tomb Ship * Masquerade * Mistfall * Equilibrium * The Entropy Plague * The Secret History * The Waters of Amsterdam * Aquitaine * The Peterloo Massacre * And You Will Obey Me * The Memory Bank and Other Stories ** The Memory Bank ** The Last Fairy Tale ** Repeat Offender ** The Becoming * The Star Men * The Contingency Club * Zaltys * Alien Heart / Dalek Soul * Time in Office * Kingdom of Lies * Ghost Walk * Serpent in a Silver Mask * The Helliax Rift * Devil in the Mist * Black Thursday / Power Game * The Kamelion Empire * Tartarus * Interstitial / Feast of Fear * Warzone / Conversion The Companion Chronicles Series 3 * The Darkening Eye Series 4 * Ringpullworld Series 5 * Peri and the Piscon Paradox The Lost Stories Series 3 * The Elite * Hexagora * The Children of Seth Series 5 * Nightmare Country Short Trips Volume I * The Deep Volume II * Sock Pig Volume III * Seven to One * Wet Walls Volume IV * The Lions of Trafalgar Series 5 * The King of the Dead Series 6 * Gardens of the Dead * Rulebook Series 7 * The Ingenious Gentleman Adric of Alzarius Series 8 * Trap for Fools * The Mistpuddle Murders Series 9 * The Second Oldest Question Short Trips Rarities * The Toy * Lant Land Novel Adaptions * Cold Fusion Destiny of the Doctor * Smoke and Mirrors Classic Doctors, New Monsters Volume One * Fallen Angels Volume Two * Empire of the Racnoss Bonus Releases * Return to the Web Planet * The Four Doctors * The Five Companions Special Releases * No Place Like Home * The Light at the End * The Fifth Doctor Box Set ** Psychodrome ** The Interation of I * The Legacy of Time ** Relative Time ** Collision Course The Diary of River Song Series 3 * The Lady in the Lake * A Requiem for the Doctor * My Dinner with Andrew * The Furies Prose BBC Past Doctor Adventures * The Ultimate Treasure * Zeta Major * Deep Blue * Divided Loyalties * Imperial Moon * The King of Terror * Superior Beings * Warmonger * Fear of the Dark * Empire of Death BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * The Eight Doctors Virgin Missing Adventures * Goth Opera * The Crystal Bucephalus * Lords of the Storm * The Sands of Time * Cold Fusion